A future that depends on a past
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: 200 years after the last Truffula seed was planted the tale about the Once Ler , Ted and Audrey is regarded as a legend. A boy finds the blueprints of a revolutionary invention, the Thneed, Will the history repeat itself?
1. Prologue

It had been 200 years and the story about the Once Ler, Ted and Audrey and how they rescued the Truffula forest is almost like a legend. In the city of Eco-ville, formerly Thneedville, where the origin of the city's name is regarded as a mystery, a young boy enter a secret wing in the public library filled with inventions that were never used, but he finds something he wouldn't expect. Right there in front of his eyes was the patent of a revolutionary invention.

The Thneed.

"Thneed?" asked the boy making a face "according to this it has more than 100 uses, all different, may be I could fabricate one, let's see materials..." he began reading "One full head of a Truffula three, and then start knitting with this directions..." he continued reading "Whoa, whoever wrote this was very proud of this" he said scanning thru the paper trying to find the author here it is he said as he saw a wrinkled corner, but to his disillusion the name was already washed away by time."Great, I can only distinguish an O and a L, let's call this dude OL" he said with decision."Let's make a Thneed!" he whispered exited

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Far very far far away from that library somebody, somebody with a bright orange fur felt a shivers pass his spine.

"What is it mustache?" asked a young man with long legs holding hands with a young woman with curly hair

"I do not know, but I have a bad feeling and a strange need to put you in a bed and send you down the river..."

"Hey!" he felt a little insulted "this is heaven you can't do that..."

"True, but I still have a bad feeling, beanpole"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So what do you think, this was a wild idea that pop-ed into my mind, do you think it deserves a shot?**


	2. An idea

"So, what do you think, mayor?" asked the boy eagerly

"I'm not sure about this Theo" he said scratching his head "Cutting down Truffula trees, I don't know why, but that doesn't sound good, something in my gut is warning me..." said the mayor standing up and pacing around the rounded room

"Mayor, please I want you to see outside your window, what do you see?" asked the boy leading the middle aged man to the big window

"Well, I see the Truffula forest blooming, Barbaloos eating, Humming fishes humming and Swamy Swans swimming." responded

"Well yes, but you forger something important, what do you see in the forest?" pressed Theo

"Trees?" he said

"Bingo!" exclaimed Theo "there are trees, mile after mile of Truffula trees" ha said in verse "now, what do you see in the town?" asked as he gestured to the window in another direction

"Well, I see kids , woman and man..." he stopped at the the sound of a sighting

"No Mr. Mayor, what I see in town are trees, many many trees, there are at least two trees per person in Eco-ville, sooo" he tailed off

"So?"

"Exactly, I made some calculations" he said taking out a paper "We are in Eco-ville surviving with clean energy, right? So that means that we produce very tittle carbon dioxide in this atmosphere ans calculating how much carbon dioxide produces each person and the number of trees inside Eco-ville ha said as he continued writing "I got to the conclusion that with the trees inside the City we should be able to survive, so that means the trees outside in the forest are...

"Are what?" inquired the mayor

"Useless" he sentenced "They are just taking space

"Shall I remind you that is an protected national park?" he said rising an eyebrow

"It _was _a protected national park like two hundred years ago, I mean really some old dude founded a long time ago and look I'm not saying that we should shop down all the trees, I'm just saying we could chop down three sectors, leaving the southern part intact as an ecological reserve..."

"What about the animals?" inquired the mayor slowly starting to like the idea

"We could build a Zoo, for the ones that wouldn't fit into the southern reserve" he said The mayor was impressed, the kid have actually thought of all

"So in your scenario, what would be doing with the Truffula threes?" he asked

"This is when this invention comes around" he said gesturing to the old blue prints "This thing is called a Thneed"

"Thneed, hu?" said the mayor "Somehow that rings a bell somewhere..."

"So what do you think?" asked the boy eagerly

"I'll think about it and comment it to the council , I'll let you know in a week"

"Yes!" he said with a fist in the air "Thank you mayor!" ha said as he ran out of the office leaving the Mayor deep in thinking.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is bad" said the Lorax pacing around a cloud "And I can't even appear because no three has been harmed, but by the time one is down is not going to be one is going to be one hundred..."

"Hey Lorax, you Ok?" asked a teen

"Not really mini-beanpole" he said sighting "I have a feeling that unless we do something history may repeat itself..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

**What is going to happen?**

**Review and I may tell you ;)**


	3. A strange room

"If we start a Thneed factory, then we will need a CEO" said Theo in his bed "and who would be better than a CEO then the guy who thought about that!" he said exited "Probably I should return to that old wing in the library, may be I can find something useful" and with that the boy turned off the light and began snoring. The next morning he woke up very early, took a quick shower and practically ran to the library and after a couple of distractions for the wards he entered the prohibit wing again, he took up his lantern and began searching.

"Let's see what can we find here he said moving different pieces of papers until he accidentally pulled one down and a whole pile buried him. "I'm fine" he mumbled but the he gasped when he say a door a big and old door in the frame of the door said 'Thneed era' "Thneed, hu ?" asked the boy "just what I've been looking for" the opened the door slightly and what was inside surprise him in many many ways, there were models of machines that could shop several Truffula trees at once, there was a scale model of an old Thneed factory, and several funky cars, Truffula cigarets in cases, Truffula's wood toys and cosmetics, every thing ever derived from a Truffula tree was in there. In one corner were several baskets, each one with a different tagging, "Machines" "Accessories" "Food" "ETC" as he got closer in each basket were laminated blueprints, again all by 'OL'.

"WOW" he said "and to think we haven't ever do anything with the trees, just give them clean water and give them fresh air" he said as he stumped with a wall full of portraits at the very top stamped with golden letters said 'The Ler Dynasty' "Ler dynasty?" read Theo giggling it almost make it sound like if it was a kingdom, let's see"

At the very top there were two portraits One was of a blonde woman that looked a little spoiled next to the picture of a man that it was barely recognizable under the struggles of time, the only thing that was intact was the golden letters at the bottom. "Mr. Johnathan Once Ler Sr." and under the woman read "Isabella Marie Green" then under them both was a red ribbon indicating three portraits. "Chet Twice Ler, Bret Twice Ler and..." he pressed his eyes but the third portrait looked as it has been torn apart and then glued together again, the struggle of time just permitted the portrait to fade , even the usual golden letters were gone as if someone has tried to erase him from the family tree. "Talking about a dysfunctional family" mumbled Theo that again could only read a couple of letters "T,O and L" he whispered "may be this guy is the same as 'OL', but why would his portrait would be in such a bad condition, I wonder..." and he continued reading next to Bret and Chet were two unknown women and then several feet down were a lot of other portraits, but Theo have already lost interest in the twins

"Bla bla bla thy grew and had family bla bla I think this 'OL' is way more interesting" next to the torn portrait was a picture of a curly haired woman but the name was also removed leaving only the shadows of an 'N' and a 'W' "No name? Who administered this place?" he asked to the ceiling , ready to go out until he saw a glimpse of red "So Miss Unknown and OL had a family?" he said as he moved a cardboard that was covering everything below 'OL'. Just below the curly haired girl and the faded portrait was a curly haired woman with glasses. Under her name were no golden letters but wooden ones "Helen Lorraine Wiggins" Theo scratch his head "Why she had a different last name?" and then continued looking next to her was a portrait of a man, he looked handsome but also looked a bit cooky "Carl Stephen Black" just below them both was another portrait, this one was golden again but just as Theo was to uncover it he hard voices.

"You really think someone would come here?" said a deep voice

"I don't know but I think I heard voices" Theo gasped, those voices were the guards, without thinking much he grabbed anything he could fit in his bag, all the blueprints in the 'Machines' basket and in the 'Accessories' basket he could.

And crawled thru a ventilation vent that headed outside and ran to his house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Every second that is passing I worry more" said the Lorax

"And I get why" responded Ted looking at the Once Ler "Hey Once Ler, you never thought about I don't know, destroying those blueprints?" asked Ted standing up

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was to busy isolating myself and regretting everything I've ever done to remember that detail..." he said in a sour voice

"Hush you both!" said at the same time Norma, Audrey and Helen

"Yes ma'am" responded both in a military voice

"We might need to intervene" said the Lorax caressing his mustache

"Lorax" began to speak the Once Ler "I don't know if you noticed this recently, but since we are in heaven, that means...oh I don't know that we are dead..." he said raising an eyebrow

"Hush Beanpole, there might be a way...I just need to find it..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Heaven looks like fun!**

**Review and I might tell you the Lorax's plan. :)**


	4. The first tree

"So , Theodore, you have been summoned here because we've reached to a decision regarding this 'Thneed'" said the mayor with the five council members looking at the kid.

"And?" asked Theo exited

"We have decided to give it a try" he said with the other members nodding. Theo was about to say something, when he was hushed by the Mayor.

"But first we want to try it in a smaller scale, you have the chance to chop down one tree, an then you can show us what you can do with it, if you give us positive results we will approve the project of chopping down the three sectors you gave us in your plan. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes sir!" said Theo exited "you won't be disappointed sir" he said giving a bow as he ran outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theo scrambled quickly his gear, orange gloves to prevent splinters, glasses to avoid any dust and obviously a big red ax. He walked toward the forest looking for a good tree to chop, then he found one right up in a small hill, its turf read as a twilight evening in autumn.

"This will be" said Theo "No way my first tree was going to be a girl ,pink one..." and then he planted his feet and start swinging the ax, carefully thinking, and then with a last swing the ax made contact with the trunk.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

"Watch out!" he yelled as the strong tree fell merciless into the ground.

"Hey!" A girl run out on nowhere "What do you think you are doing? !"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Meanwhile in heaven_

"So, you are up to the task?" asked the Lorax as he had the Once Ler, Norma, Audrey and Ted lined up as soldiers.

"Mustache, I understand this awful important but, how come we _need _be lined up as soldiers, we are not going to beat up this kid right now." said Once Ler removing the helmet and putting his hat back in place.

"Always so impatient beanpole" said the Lorax glancing at earth. Then he feel it, a pain like if someone had just smashed a rusty nail in his body. "He has done it" said the Lorax as the others stare at him with a horrified face. "The kid just chop down a tree"

There was a minuets of silence

"Prepare yourselves, we are continuing with the plan..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Back in the forest_

"I said" said the girl with glasses "What in the name of Seuss have you done?" she asked still outraged

"Seuss?" he asked laughing "don't tell me you read kid's stories" he said as he began laughing. The girl turned completely red. "It's OK, with you being a child yourself" he continued laughing

"Watch your mouth_,_ you aren't much older than me" she said pushing her glasses up

"Oh , yeah? Well I'm turning 17 in eight months" he said sounding superior

"Good to know" she said moving her head "But that means you are sixteen, and for your information, I'll turn sixteen in less then two weeks, so make your calculations, Zax, we are the same age" she said crossing her arms and staring at him, still red handed with the truffula trunk "What reminds me...WHY YOU CHOP DOWN ONE OF MY TREES? ! " she yelled reminding herself the reason she had come to yell at him.

"Your trees?" he asked rising an eyebrow

"Yes, my trees, I'm in charge of this Park, like my mother before me, and her mother before her, and her father before her, and..."

"Geez, stop it" he said covering his ears dropping the tree "Wait a sec", he said "that means you must be a descendant of, what was his name again?" he said scratching his head "In one of the tales he was a prince, but in the other legends was the guy who created something, ugh, what was his name? Olare, Oncerel, Omar..."

"Once Ler" she said "_the _Once Ler to be precise" she said snorting a little, "and yeah he was may great great great great great...I'm not sure how many greats, grandfather, he was a wise man, or so I've been told"

"Once Ler...hey!" he said with a sudden idea, "that means he is the guy I''m looking for, you see, girl, I found this cool blue prints in the library, not that I'm going to show them to you, about the inventions of a 'OL' guy, that must be your ancestor..."

"Inventions?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, like the _Thneed" _he said euphemistically

The girl went silent as she dropped her head, as her knuckles began trembling with rage

"Are all people in town ,idiots like you? Have you forgotten all?" she said with a trembling lip

Before he could react a bright light absorbed them both.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN: Zax, are two creatures of the Seuss universe, to make it short, the girl is using it as a description of, hard headed or stubborn.**

**R & R plz ;)**


End file.
